


The Truth Hurts

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [53]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Siobhan realizes a hard truth.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Siobhan Spencer
Series: Finding My Way [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: The Truth Hurts  
Characters: Siobhan McKenna, Lucky Spencer  
Pairing: Lucky/Siobhan  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Siobhan realizes a hard truth.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 182 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Rules

FMW #53: The Truth Hurts

Siobhan had known when she and Lucky got married that his first loyalty was to Elizabeth and her kids.

She'd known it from the beginning, but it drove her crazy. She didn't have a problem with him adopting Elizabeth's kids and being there for them.

What Siobhan had an issue with, was how often Elizabeth was around. It was so damn annoying.

There were rules and compromises that had to be made to please Elizabeth, and she hated that.

Siobhan was seated on the porch as she waited for Lucky to get home from work. They needed to talk.

When he got home she said, "This isn't gonna work. I'm tired of coming in second place to Elizabeth. I've ignored the obvious because the truth hurts and I didn't want it to be true. You're in love with her."

Lucky tried to deny it. "Siobhan, no. It's not like that." As they looked at each other the truth swirled between them. "I'm sorry."

Siobhan shrugged and then said, "I'm going back to Ireland. Good luck." A few moments later, she went back inside and started to pack.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
